User talk:Alchemical Colonel Lenore
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Dieselpunk Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Ho provato a dare un inizio alla sezione "Dieselpunk vs Steampunk". Purtroppo mi sono accorto di essere non loggato solo dopo l'edit, ma dovevo pur iniziare con una crepa. Molte delle cose scritte sono discutibili e l'impostazione stessa ampiamente criticabile, ma in qualche modo qualcuno doveva iniziare. Spero di non avere fatto errori con la lingua, non sono uno specialista di inglese. Inoltre non ho esperienza con le wikia e potrei avere fatto altri errori. Anche la foto che ho aggiunto alla sezione sulla guerra non è il top e non sono sicuro di come vada considerato lo status del copyright. Intellectual Gangster 20:10, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Hope this project could be a great resource withing the Dieselpunk Encyclopedia, magazines like The Gatehouse Gazette ''or "''El Investigador" as with the communities all around the world. I´ll try to add info with time and invite others to do so. _ N. Inmunsapa http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Displaying_images#Can_I_link_images_to_articles.3F Thought this might help you with the front page. Cthulhu shall arise and reign supreme! 00:26, March 14, 2012 (UTC) --------- Thanks to everyone editing and adding new contents to our beautiful wiki. Let's create something really unique! § Alchemical Colonel Lenore § - Look at the stars for wisdom, but inquire over your existence for knowledge. 23:28, July 19, 2014 (UTC)